With the continuous development of science, technology and healthcare industry, doctor's requirement for high performance of displaying medical image is increasing so as to improve efficiency and accuracy of medical diagnosis, and the displays intended for medical use are used more and more in hospitals and medical institutions. Compared with conventional displays, the displays for medical use are higher in brightness and resolution and also characterized by professional curves for special needs. Conventional professional medical displays have the same brightness in full-screen so that a doctor's attention can not be better focused on a specific lesion, and susceptible to the surrounding image and brightness interference. A method to control highlighting of certain part of image in a display enables the areas other than the specific graphics area to be displayed in low brightness, so that the eyes of the doctor are focused on the specific area, the interference caused by the surrounding image and the brightness is shielded, and the images in the specific pattern area is easier to identify. Thus, it will help doctors to improve the efficiency and accuracy of medical diagnosis for a lesion and make consultation and medical education more convenient.